


Soulmates

by irltenten



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28399947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irltenten/pseuds/irltenten
Summary: “I think you might be my soulmate.”
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Soulmates

**Author's Note:**

> I feel the need to set a little background for the universe this is in. Basically imagine them as normal American high schoolers where no one is dead and everything is good. I realized I mentioned Itachi like it was nothing when he is very much not in Sasuke's life for canon Naruto. That is all. I hope you enjoy :^)

“Hey, Sasuke,” Naruto said looking up from where he was laying on the floor.

Though Sasuke had complained that they were too old for sleepovers, after Naruto and Hinata had broken up he blindly said yes after Naruto asked him to stay the night. It had been uneventful. They played some Smash Bros, Naruto gossiped with Itachi over Sasuke (much to Sasuke’s discontent), they ate pizza, then talked a bit about the breakup. It seemed both Naruto and Hinata had mutually agreed to break up due to reasons Naruto had promised Hinata not to talk about. The talk had gone on much too late and much too personal until Naruto finally said he was too tired to keep it up. That was only five minutes ago, yet he started another conversation.

Sasuke sighed from the couch and turned towards him. “What?”

With a smile Naruto moved his eyes from Sasuke to the ceiling. Rather than responding, he just kept staring. Sasuke watched him waiting for any sign that he had a response, but instead his eyes slowly shut. He rolled his eyes and grabbed one of the pillows he had thrown off the couch to make room for him. Without a moment's hesitation he chucked it right at Naruto’s face.

“What the hell?” Naruto called out as Sasuke snickered.

“You were going to say something?”

“It’s nothing,” Naruto grumbled. “What’s up with you caring anyway?”

Sasuke paused for a moment. It was incredibly out of character for him to outwardly care about anything Naruto said. Any other time he was sure to just let Naruto keep whatever he decided not to say left unsaid, but for some reason this was different. This entire night had felt different. Though Naruto coming over was an almost daily occurrence, the vibe of this night felt different. This was the first time Sasuke had seen Naruto after the breakup. It should not be a big deal. He had never had hope for the little bit of his heart that yearned for his best friend to be fulfilled before, but tonight his nerves were high. He had not paid much mind to it before this moment, but there was no denying the thumping in his chest as he and Naruto locked eyes.

He took a moment to respond, searching for a reason that sounded aloof enough, before replying, “If you’re going to wake me up for something you might as well spit it out.”

Naruto pursed his lips weighing out if what Sasuke said was a good enough reason for him to finish what he initially started. It was well past midnight, so the entire house was silent as Naruto thought. Sasuke felt a discomfort from deep inside himself. He needed to know what Naruto was going to say. He kept his eyes glued to his friend, watching as his blue eyes flickered as Naruto tried to keep his eyes open.

“I think you might be my soulmate.”

Sasuke took a sharp breath in. His head was spinning. Soulmate? Sasuke his soulmate? Was that a confession of love or just a weirdly phrased affirmation of friendship? Sasuke opened his mouth to say something but there were no words materializing. Naruto looked at him in shock for a moment before laughing.

“Ah, I knew that was weird. Forget I said anything,” he said awkwardly, rubbing his eye with his hand.

“No,” Sasuke replied almost instinctively. It might’ve been because he was tired or maybe because the pipedream he played out for himself late at night may finally become fruition, but he couldn’t let this chance pass him by. “Why do you say that?”

Naruto kept his hand on his eye to avoid eye contact with Sasuke, but Sasuke’s eyes were glued onto him. Moving his hand slightly to make the slightest bit of eye contact with Sasuke, Naruto replied, “Don’t make me say that.”

“I want to know,” Sasuke said frankly. “If it’s important enough for you to say it’s important enough for you to explain.”

Naruto took his eyes off of Sasuke again, his cheeks starting to turn visibly red despite the only lighting coming from the streetlight outside. With a sigh he responded, “I said it was mutual right?”

“What was?”

“Me and Hinata’s breakup.”

Yeah, there was something on Hinata’s side, so you two decided it was better to split.”

“That wasn’t the only reason.”

Sasuke was lost. “What?” he questioned.

Naruto let out a noise of frustration. “Don’t make me say it say it.”

“Say what?”

Naruto turned his head to face Sasuke. Sasuke felt his heart skip a beat when their eyes met. Despite his bright red cheeks, Naruto’s eyes were incredibly serious. The two of them looked at each other for a minute in silence as Sasuke’s head started to clear. He had picked up what Naruto was alluding to despite playing a dumb front out of pure shock. Maybe it was not out of pure shock. Maybe he really wanted to hear the words directly out of Naruto’s mouth. He would wait this minute for it along with the next and the next and the next. He felt his very soul tugging with anticipation for what he had assumed was nothing more than a dumb wish of his that would never come true.

“I think I’m in love with you.”

Naruto’s words cut through the still air. Sasuke let out a breath he did not realize he had been holding and didn’t even attempt to hide the smile that was forming on his lips.

“I think I’ve been in love with you for a long time,” Naruto continued.

As if the years and years of stress that had grown deep in his heart had finally been released, Sasuke laughed. He laughed until tears started forming in his eyes. He was not sure if this was the appropriate reaction to a confession as he had never had someone confess to him that he reciprocated feeling for before, but it felt fitting if it was his reaction to Naruto. Naruto quickly started yelling at him and threw the pillow back at Sasuke before joining in as well. It was cathartic. Neither of them had ever remotely mentioned their interest in each other, much less guys in general, so the feeling that it was reciprocated the whole time felt good. There was never anything to worry about.

Once Sasuke finally got a hold of himself enough to speak he replied, “I think I’ve been too.”

Naruto grinned wide. “So, are we, like, dating now?”

Sasuke threw his head back on his pillow to face the ceiling. “I don’t know. How about we wait until the morning to decide?”

“I guess,” Naruto sighed, turning onto his back again. “Goodnight.”

“Goodnight,” Sasuke smiled.


End file.
